Bad Dreams
by EmilyFitch8D
Summary: Well this is a Jumper one-shot and David had a bad dream, what will Griffin do to help him? Just plain fluff here and yes, it is DavidxGriffin :D


Disclaimer:** I do not own Jumper. Never have. Never will**

Author comment:Hey everyone ! Um yeah, this is a one-shot i did on Jumper. DavidxGriffin! Well my friend loves it and all so it's for her kay ^^ I am not that good with stories, but let's write them anyway ! :) Um reviews are very very appreciated and if you favourite I'll be really happy too, but as long as my friend is happy then it's all good :D

Bad Dreams

Griffin awoke to the sound of army commands and the slight static on the TV. _Ugh, _he thought,_ i need to get a life, I guess David's right sometimes, maybe I should put the game down for more than 3 seconds_. He put his head in his hands and groaned loudly, but looked up when he heard the guns shooting and panicked.

_Oh shit. I'm going to die ! _

The movements he made were so fast some people may not have been able to catch it if they blinked, but after all.. Griffin's soldier was about to be shot in Halo. He grabbed the controller and killed everyone around him with 20 seconds to spare.

"Yeah, eat that you suckers !" he shouted as he punched the air.

Then David walked in rubbing his eyes. He had been sleeping and Griffin must have woke him up. _Oops. _He walked over and sat on the couch next to him. Griffin could see from the corner of his eye that he looked troubled.

_I wonder what's wrong, _Griffin thought, _Not that I care or anything I just don't want him to be depressing my mood all day._

"Something wrong, sleeping beauty?", Griffin asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well", David said sounding like he was about to cry,"I-I had a bad dream.."

Griffin paused and glanced to his side for a second, but then carried on playing.

"So, uh, what happened in this 'bad dream' or yours?", Griffin questioned, slightly interested.

David looked down and started crying. Griffin, looked beside him and paused his game then turned and sat closer to him.

"Uh, David?", He asked slightly confused and worried,"Whatever happened in the bad dream, it's all over now, it wasn't real"

David wiped his eyes and said in an upset tone, "But that's just it! It won't ever be over!", he sobbed.

Griffin pulled him closer and hugged him, resting his head on David's. David seemed a little confused by this, but hugged him back eagerly.

"Now", Griffin said looking at him in the eyes," What happened in the dream? Was I there?"

David nodded grimly,"You were there and so was I, but there was paladins a-and they were e-everywhere.."

"Shhhhh", Griffin said,"Keep it together, it's OK now, remember I'm here"

David nodded and continued," Well, we were trying to get away from them, but they kept coming and eventually they threw their electric wires around us and they were taking us away, but you were in a lot more pain than I was a-and I couldn't do anything.."

"David", Griffin said seriously," OK first of all, I have had many years experience.. at Halo, and I can complete the game with my eyes shut. Do you really think I can't beat up a few paladins? God, they're easier than Halo!"

David giggled a little and snuggled in closer to Griffin, which he accepted willingly.

"And second", Griffin smiled but was serious at the same time,"I would _never_ let those paladins catch you, you hear me? _Never_"

David was surprised by the last remark, but he felt a warm glow inside. He felt _love. _He felt like he was being _loved _for one of the first times in his life. He looked up at Griffin and they both smiled, before they leaned in and kissed lightly on the lips. They pulled away and Griffin was blushing.

"Woah", David said teasingly,"You're blushing! That's a first and it's really.. _cute_"

"Sh-shut-up", Griffin said rubbing the back of his head,"I'm not exactly used to it am I?"

David stared back amazed. _Was he Griffins first kiss?_

"You were my first kiss OK!", he said a little embarrassed.

David smiled and leaned towards his ear then whispered,"That's OK, because you were mine too.."

Griffin went wide eyed, but then a massive grin spread across his face. He couldn't help himself, David was just so cute and he was so perfect for him. They were meant to be.

Griffin turned off his game and put on the TV. CSI was on so they decided to watch that. David fell asleep in Griffin's arms and Griffin looked at him while he was sleeping. He looked peaceful and happy this time, but just to make sure he bent down to his ear and whispered,"I won't ever let the paladins get you, as long as you're in my arms, you're safe here.." before pulling back and falling asleep himself shortly after, in the company of each other.

**Soooooo guysss** ! :D What did you think?_ Love_ it? **Hate** it? Whatever you think review and let me know ;D Um the little CSI part is an inside joke not many will understand ;) (p.s I don't own CSI either) I am always happy when i get reviews and favourites :) Please don't be too harsh but 'constructive critiscism' is also welcomed ;) Bye for now ! x3


End file.
